


Empty Heart

by PiningSeeker



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ezreal is a horny slut, I need help, M/M, Pining, Porn with some plot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningSeeker/pseuds/PiningSeeker
Summary: In the kingdom of Runeterra, everything seems fine, but the citizens know little of the current king's struggle. His own heir runs free and without abandon, in favor of actions considered unsavory for one as esteemed as the prince. Ezreal doesn't give any fucks-about the kingdom and his princely duties. (AU in which all/most champions live in a single kingdom)





	Empty Heart

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had floating around, caused by having a friend listen to "Likey" by Twice. They said "Sounds like Ezreal." And that's how this came to be.

_**Jarvan** _

At first glance, one would think Ezreal is a perfect successor to the throne. Incredibly clever, and wielding innate power that would make mages envious. Admittedly, even I had thought as such. When he was younger, he showed much promise, but as he aged into his teens, his demeanor quickly took a turn for the worse.

"Where is he?" I demanded, although I knew quite well-not here.

Garen sighed and just shook his head. My heart struggled. Did I hunt him down, like last time, or let it be until he returns?

Camille entered the room. "It appears he has gone outside the capital."

I pursed my lips. The three of us knew that meant Ezreal had gone to the Order of Shadows. It would be at least a day before he returned, should I be lucky. Nobles would start freely gossiping again, and just as the last of the rumors from his earlier expenditure dissipated.

I closed my eyes and let out a single sigh of frustration. "Please do alert me when he returns. I would like to have words with him."

They both nodded. With a wave, I dismissed them and turned my attention to the documents my son had left behind. As expected, the maps were perfectly crafted and he had clearly laid out where the new roads best fit. However, it was very minimal. Ezreal cared not for the matters of the kingdom, nor did he care about their opinion, seeking out pleasures for only himself.

Self destructive.

It angered me. Ezreal had a duty to fulfill, but he spent his days outside the palace, and if he wasn't gone, he was tucked away inside one of many rooms. Getting him to do anything was a massive effort which could be spent elsewhere.

I could only hope these efforts would eventually get to him and shape him into a fitting successor.

* * *

**_Ezreal_ **

Your fingers are cold, and you can't warm them up enough with your breath. It's irritating, but at least your destination is in front of you. The temple of the Order of Shadows.

An assassin's guild that should've been shut down, but they evaded prosecution successfully. You are happy they did, not that the guild is useful to you.

No no, there is only one reason why you are here, and all you had to do was get in.

Slipping in easy. Just Shift your way past the guards, and everyone else. Land in one of the closets. Rest, before shifting to the second floor. Head to the farthest room in the hallway to the left of the main stairs.

It's his room.

You strip off the winter clothes hastily. His room contains traces of his scent, and it's delicious. Curling up in his bed, you wait impatiently for him. In the meanwhile, you bury your face in his blankets and his pillows.

Delicious, delicious. You breathe, and it's delicious, but the scent fades ever so slightly with each breath, and you crave it ever more. You tug the blankets and pillows all around you, and at some point you must've fallen asleep, because you blink awake, and he's there, half nude as always, facing away from you.  

His ridiculously long braid is as stupid as ever, but it doesn't matter. You shake slightly as he turns around to look you over. 

"You look better than before."

You respond with a smirk, sitting up, but remaining on your knees. "You smell just as delicious as before."

He snorts. He finds your obsession with scent amusing, just like your existence. It annoys you that he doesn't show any reverence, after all, you _are_ the prince, but you hide that from him on purpose, and he just sees you as a slut.

Which you are.

No shame there.

"Are we going to fuck or not?" No more waiting. You want it so badly, and your reward is watching Kayn strip off his pants, then his underwear, and there is his dick, the sole best thing about him, and you shake a little harder.

You lay down onto your back, extending your legs and stretching them apart, invitingly, and you know it. Kayn looks hungrier than before as he settles himself between your legs, tracing circles onto your inner thighs. You bite back an order commanding him to hurry up. Kayn enjoys his teasing, far too much for your liking. You only become ever more desperate as the circles draw ever near your own member.

He finally, finally grinds his palm against the lump in your pants and you moan, softly. He stops immediately, admiring you for a moment.

"K-keep going." You glance at Kayn, but he's smirking. He returns to the gentle circles, leaving you with the memory of that single grind, and frustrating you even more.

"It's more fun like this."

You bite your lip, trying your best to not buck into his hands. You want so much more, and Kayn knows this.

What an asshole.

You lose control and buck up into his hands, and it's bliss for those few seconds before Kayn is forcing you back down with his other hand, and you whine, pathetically. He actually chuckles at you, and you want to snap at him, but you instantly forgive him when his mouth is suddenly pressed against your shorts. You moan, unabashed, as he mouths around. One of your hands tangle its way into his hair, pressing down lightly in an attempt for more pressure. You can feel his smile against you, and you press down harder in response. He forces his way back up, and you can only whine needily for him.

You're sure that you look like a mess, and you still have your pants on.

Kayn shifts his position-now he is behind you, and your back to his chest, and you can easily feel his hard on. He helps you out of your pants, finally, running his hands up and down your legs. 

You shiver at these touches.

He presses two fingers against your lips. You huff before taking them in, sucking on them and coating it with saliva. When he pulls them out, you open up your legs eagerly. You aren't waiting like last time, and your body shudders at the first intrusion. Just a single finger, curling within you, searching for that sweet spot. When Kayn finds it, your entire body trembles and a cry forces itself out. He continues to stretch you out, before adding in a second finger, scissoring roughly. The motion forces tears from your eyes. When he tries threes fingers, you protest.

"I need actual lube for that."

Kayn reaches to his bedside drawer and withdraws the tube wordlessly. Squeezing it out onto his fingers, he returns to stretching you out. The noise it makes is disgusting, and you love it. He withdraws his fingers and settles back.

"Your turn."

You groan in protest at the sudden withdrawal of intimacy, but turn around, settling on your knees. Kayn is watching you, laid down, but his back is propped up against some pillows. His dick is sticking straight up in the air and you lean down to take it into your mouth, but only the head, receiving a groan in response. You suck at it eagerly, grinning as he bucks up roughly upon running your tongue across his slit. You tease your tongue under his head, before taking in the entirety of his length. He bucks again, and you withdraw completely.

When you look at Kayn, he looks irritated, and you laugh as you bring yourself forward, hovering over his erect cock. His gaze changes, impatient and wanting. You slowly go down, shuddering at the intrusion, and wincing from the pain. When you finally have taken in his entire length, Kayn roughly thrusts upward, and you screech in pain, hunching over slightly.

"D-don't," is all you can gasp out. The asshole never prepares you enough, and you know he does it on purpose. He watches you as you recover, and licks his lips when you finally start moving, moaning as you sink down. Kayn thrusts up just as you're about to bottom up every time, forcing cries from your throat.

The pacing exhausts you, more quickly than you would like to admit, and it isn't long before you slump over slightly, pausing to catch your breath. Kayn then switches positions, flipping you over onto your back and pushing your legs apart. When he thrusts back in, a cry of pained ecstasy rips from your throat, and your body shudders from the force.

Kayn has tired of your pacing, and you know it because he begins thrusting into you mercilessly. It hurts at first, as always, but soon you melt into the sensation of Kayn pounding your prostate. You shamelessly moan and cry for him, clutching his shoulders. He responds with soft growls and moans of his own, just as lost in the hazy lust as you are.

His name turns into wordless garbles as you approach the end, and you screech when you finally reach it, spilling onto your own stomach. Kayn follows not long after, but remains pressed into you when he comes.

You are exhausted, and your whole body goes limp as Kayn pulls out and picks you up. As always, he heads straight to the bathroom and dumps you into the tub. He climbs in after, and you both clean off wordlessly. He leaves the bath first, and returns 'dressed'-or just in his pants. He tosses a shirt onto the floor, for you, before leaving again.

You clean off much more slowly, before clambering out and putting on the shirt he tossed. Too big for you-it looks like a really short dress. You wonder why it is so baggy. It seems a bit big for anyone. It matches the pants Kayn wears, but since he never wears them, it doesn't smell like him. 

You drag yourself to the bed. Sex, a warm bath, and a comfy bed means you are about to just pass out, but you tiredly prop yourself up and look for Kayn who is redoing his hair. When he finishes you call for him. He glances over, then stares.

"Please."

You hate how desperate it sounds, but you need this, for some reason. Kayn blinks out of his stare and comes over, and presses his lips against yours, warm and gentle. You push back, but already everything is fading-exhaustion takes over after your need is fulfilled.

His lips are the last thing you remember before falling asleep.

* * *

_**Kayn** _

"Lyte" staggered into the room as I was braiding my hair. I paid him little attention until he called my name, and I looked over. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. I took him in at the moment: dressed in just my shirt, sitting all pretty, eyes heavy, but not with lust.

"Please."

His voice broke me out of it, and I went to give him the kiss. He pressed back, weakly, before slumping against me, asleep. I wondered why he pushed himself to stay awake just for a kiss, and why he only wanted one when it was all over, and why not in the middle of all the action? I laid him down and tossed the blanket over him, giving him a last glance.

He slept peacefully despite knowing full well he was in the midst of killers.

I opened the door, prepared to meet Master for the next mission, yet he was there, outside.

"Master."

He acknowledged me with a nod, but glanced past me into the room.

"Someone is there."

Not a question.

"Yes. Just a slut."

"Hmmm." Master pushed past me into my room. I watched as he stared down at Lyte, confused, but I dared not to question. He turned to leave, but paused before the door.

"I have yet to receive another mission for you."

I nodded response. That meant I had some free time, until one came.

"Also, you should watch your wording. Nothing is _just_ anything."

He left with these parting words. I ended with new questions left unspoken. Master had not done anything to "Lyte", which meant he wasn't a threat, or wasn't a person who could be eliminated with an assassination. Nothing is _just_ anything had to mean there was more to him, but what exactly?

I looked him over. Blonde, messy hair, blue eyes, not that I could see them right now, red triangles on his cheeks. Slim form, but not stick thin. He was an average height, but was still shorter than I.

I puzzled over it while staring at his sleeping form, but confirmed nothing.

I decided to sleep on it. If it were a serious matter, Master would have already taken action, and Lyte had been coming around for quite a while now. I plopped into bed, with a sigh, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
